The Mangler
The Mangler' '''is a demonically-possessed machine fueled by bloodlust that serves as the primary antagonist of the 1978 short story "''The Mangler" by Stephen King, and also of the story's 1995 movie adaption and its third sequel "The Mangler Reborn". There is a different and malicious antagonist with a similar appettite for blood in the form of a rogue computer virus in the second sequel "The Mangler 2". In the novel A police detective investigating a sudden rash of grisly deaths caused by an industrial laundry press machine discovers that, through a series of unfortunate coincidences, the machine has become possessed by a demon. The story ends after the detective and his friend underestimate the demon's power; and in seeking to exorcise the machine, they instead goad it into ripping free of its moorings and prowling the streets in search of fresh prey. ''The Mangler'' The Mangler, a large laundry folding machine in Gartley's Blue Ribbon Laundry service, is owned by Bill Gartley. The trouble starts when Gartley's niece, Sherry, cuts herself on a lever connected to the machine and splashes blood on the Mangler's tread, while also trying to avoid being crushed by an old ice box some movers are clumsily carrying past. Sparks and light streams occur when both the blood and the ice box come into close contact with the Mangler. Later, an elderly worker named Mrs Adelle Frawley, struggling to open a bottle of antacids, spills them on the moving tread of the Mangler. When she attempts to collect them, the safety shield inexplicably lifts up and traps her hand inside, followed by her entire body getting pulled into the machine. Police officer John Hunton, with the help of his brother-in-law, Mark, investigates the incident and the ones that soon follow. As the plot progresses, Mark tries to convince Hunton that the machine may be possessed, and the only way to stop the deaths is to exorcise the machine to dispel whatever demon is inhabiting it. They also discovered the machine itself has ties to the town i With the help of Sherry, the two men attempt to exorcise the demon before it strikes again by reciting a prayer and administering holy water. The machine gives one last groan and shuts down. As they three sigh with relief, Hunton takes some antacids, admitting to Mark that they belonged to the deceased Mrs. Frawley. Mark suddenly realizes that the key ingredient in the antacids is deadly nightshade, also called "the Hand of Glory" as outlined in his occult book. Since the machine was accidentally fed the same antacids, Mark realizes that not only was the exorcism rendered useless, as the demon is still alive, it is now stronger than ever. The machine bursts to life and now appears to have a mind of its own, shedding off pieces of metal and rising up in the manner of a wild beast. The three run through the warehouse as they are chased by the now-mobile Mangler. The Mangler kills Mark while John and Sherry descend a flight of stairs. In their hurry to escape, they fall through a large manhole into the sewer below, the machine struggling to get to them. Suddenly, something falls from the machine into the water, and a mechanical wail ensues. The machine draws back and becomes still. After the night with the possessed Mangler machine was over, the next morning ''The Mangler Reborn'' Over a decade later, the same possessed machine dubbed "The Mangler" is bought by a repairman named Hadley Watson. Hadley gradually becomes obsessed with the machine and, after awakening it with his blood and being "eaten" by it, is forced to feed it new blood to stop his corpse from rotting. When his last victim, his daughter named Lious, was struggling with him to push into the machine, the deformed Hadley said the last words "I am the machine!" before he drags both of themselves into the choomping claws of the Mangler. Later, the possessed Hadley survived and began searching for new victims to feed the Mangler with blood. Trivia *Stephen King who created the 1978 The Mangler short story, has stated that, among the many jobs he took to support his family before he became famous, he worked in an industrial laundromat. Mangler Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Horror Movie Villains Mangler Mangler Mangler Mangler Mangler Mangler Mangler Mangler Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Lovecraftian Horrors